plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 12
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 11 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 13}} Big Wave Beach - Day 12 is the twelfth level of Big Wave Beach. It is a Last Stand level with 1750 sun and three Plant Food. The tideline in this level is located between the third and fourth column. Difficulty *This level has a high difficulty, not only due to Surfer Zombies, but Imp Mermaid Zombies as well, as their "Low Tide" ambush can wreck the player's defenses from the inside. *It is best to keep offensive plants in the leftmost column, and cheaper defensive plants in the next column over to deal with Surfer Zombies and low tides simultaneously. Waves 2 4 |zombie2 = 1 3 5 |note2 = Low Tide!, Water reaches 7th column |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 2 4 2 4 |zombie4 = 1 5 |note4 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie5 = 2 2 4 4 |zombie6 = 1 3 5 1 5 2 3 4 |note6 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie7 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 2 4 2 3 4 2 4 |zombie8 = |note8 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Low Tide! Water reaches 6th column |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 3 1 2 4 5 5 1 1 3 5 2 2 4 4 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Wall-nut or Infi-nut **Plants with Moderate damage *Surfer Zombies pose the greatest threat, as they not only kill plants, but transform the tiles they were planted on into virtual tombstones. It is best to kill these zombies before they can place their surfboards, as soon after the low tide ambush is to be expected. Strategy 2 Created by The second version of this strategy can complete this level without plant food, premiums or boosts, or losing lawn mowers. The first version requires Plant Food but is easy to use. *Use Lightning Reed, Kernel-pult, and Magnet-shroom. Plant two columns of Lightning Reeds, and on the third column, three Magnet-shrooms and two Lightning Reeds. Together they will fry all of the incoming Surfers, Bucketheads, and others (some will get very close but still not survive). However the last Low Tide ambush appears too close to the group to stop in time, so when it occurs, plant a single Kernel-pult anywhere and use Plant Food on it to butter all the zombies. The final wave of Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads can be defeated by using Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom. *The above strategy requires skilled use of Cherry Bombs and digging up plants, but can complete the level without plant food or losing lawn mowers. Right before the Low Tide ambush, dig up all of the Magnet-shrooms and use the resulting sun to take down over half the Low Tide force when they appear with a Cherry Bomb; try to wait until Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads and Surfer Zombies get close. The Lightning Reeds will mop up the rest up to the last wave of Pompadour/Bikini Bucketheads. After finishing off the last few Surfer Zombies, dig up more Lightning Reeds and use a Cherry Bomb to again blow up over half of the final wave, then lock up the zombies in the other two rows with Wall-nuts and another Cherry Bomb. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Suggested plants ' **Bowling Bulb (BB) ** Winter Melon (WM) **Lily Pad **Infi-nut (I-n) **Wall-nut (W-n) **Cherry Bomb **Coconut Cannon Attention: if you do not have Shovel Perk upgrade, you cannot complete level with this strategy. :Lawn: 1.BB|W-n|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 2.BB|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 3.BB|WM|I-n|--|--|--|--|--|-- 4.BB|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- 5.BB|W-n|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- When the level start, feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and wait when Surfer Zombies come. When this happens, use Plant Food on Winter Melon. After that, on final wave, you need to kill all zombies on the three middle row (you can use Plant Food on Bowling Bulb). When all zombies on one of this rows get defetead, shovel off all plants on that row and plant Cherry Bomb to kill the rest. Gallery FR BWB D12.png|First time reward in Big Wave Beach - Day 12 Image1 (1).PNG|By Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty